The Voice Of Reason
by KKool
Summary: This is a slight tweak to the story set after New Moon and before Eclipse. Imagine that Jacob wasn’t ignoring Bella but was trying to woo her instead. Full Summary Inside. My first fic... please review! B/E, J/OC
1. Dear Bella Say It With Flowers

This is a slight tweak to the story set after New Moon and before Eclipse. Imagine that Jacob wasn't ignoring Bella but was trying to woo her instead. Now imagine that Bella, getting fed up with the attention, decides to hook up her best friend with someone else. And she's not alone – guided by a very astute voice in her head – she tries to play match maker. Add an all knowing elfish vamp and an irate boyfriend to the equation and what ensues is total confusion!!

Not great at summaries. My first fanfic… Please read and review!!!!

* * *

**Ch 1: Dear Bella – Say it with flowers**

I skipped down the stairs two at a time as I raced around getting ready for school. It was Friday meaning I had just one more day of school and one more day of not seeing Edward. "Good Morning Dad" I said as she walked into the kitchen; and was immediately faced with a bunch of rich red roses thrust in my face.

"Whoa Dad! What's with the flowers? Planning on impressing the girl down at the super market – the one with flaming red hair?" I asked with a wink.

"Don't be silly Bells" Charlie said, though a blush as red as the super market girl's hair was spreading across his face. "These ones are for you"

"Edward?" I asked eagerly. "But that's weird. He didn't mention anything yesterday. And he knows I don't like gifts – they're bad enough on my birthday. Maybe it's something important today? OMG!!! Did I forget something?? Is it our anniversary? Is it….."

"Bella!!! It's not Edward!" Charlie managed to gasp in between my continuous tirade.

"Huh… who else would give me flowers?" I asked suspiciously. That's when I caught sight of the little tag dangling on the handle of the basket.

DEAR BELLA

HOPE YOU LIKE THE ROSES

JACOB

"Ugh!! Why???? I thought we decided to _not_ talk to each other and give each other some space for a while. Then what's with the flowers?" I said as I dumped the flowers on the table and walked out.

* * *

"Hey Bella" a little kid screamed as I backed my truck out of the driveway. It was sunny today so I was 'finally' driving my truck to school, Edward had decided to take advantage of the weather and go hunting. Driving in his Volvo had me rusty from lack of practice. "Hey Jenny", I said as she recognized her 5 year old neighbor, "What's the problem?"

"Nothing. Someone just asked me to deliver a package for you. They're nice aren't they?" They being a huge bouquet of red roses; sent no doubt my own best friend and resident werewolf.

"Not really…. I don't like roses you see" I said loudly, intended for ears much sharper than my own weak ones. "So why don't you take them and give them to your mother. I'm sure she'll love them"

* * *

As I entered the class I noticed a large bunch of tulips sitting on my desk. Convinced that this had to be from Edward I nearly tore the message in my hurry to read it. Only to be disappointed on seeing Jacob's untidy scrawl fill the page.

"Hey Bells!

What's in a name?

That which we call a rose would smell as sweet…

Or something like that – Didn't pay much attention in Lit. class :(

Hope you like the tulips."

"Hey Bella, nice flowers!" someone called from the back, making me blush scarlet and drop the tulips into my bag before anyone else could notice them. The last thing I wanted was someone to think of them around Edward and start another brawl between him and Jacob.

* * *

I marched to my locker intending to dump the flowers before my next class started. I sighed in relief as I reached the locker room and was about to leave the flowers on top of the locker and go when a post it stuck on the locker door caught my eye.

"Hey Vamp girl!

Miss me much?

Roses are red, Violets and blue

But none of them as amazing as you!

Since you didn't like the roses….."

I wrenched open my locker to have a bunch of violets fall on top of me. "Ugh" I growled, "This is insane!!" I hurried out of the room before I could be late for my next class, remembering to drop the flowers out of the window.

* * *

My feet ached as I headed for my last class, Gym. I was getting really tired now and was hoping to the end the madness of this day soon. As I was tying my laces I noticed Mike by the window. It seemed like he was having a conversation with someone outside the window but I knew that was impossible. There was only a tall tree outside that I was sure couldn't be climbed. So that explains why I was surprised when Mike turned back from the window with a piece of paper and a bunch of primroses in his hand that definitely hadn't been in his hand when he entered class. I was used to magic and miracles but I would never have placed Mike as able to conjure up paper and flowers from thin air. I was still pondering on this latest mystery when I noticed that Mike had a rather disgruntled expression on his face and that the note was written in an untidy scrawl that was positively not his own handwriting.

"Oh no! Not again!!!!" I groaned.

"Bella! Some weirdo came and asked to deliver this to you. I thought Cullen was out of town" Mike said stiffly and dropped the package on my lap and walked off.

Dreading the atrocious lyrics that I was coming to expect, I opened the note.

"Bella Love!

"Primroses bloom in spring, the colors are cool

If you want to get out of Gym, just escape from the back door

You know you want to ;)"

I stayed in Gym class just to spite him. I knew I'd regret it by the end of the class!!

* * *

I had started the truck and was cruising down the school gates when I noticed the note tucked under the dashboard. It was held in place with a beautiful figurine of an eagle, my favorite bird. It was written in an elaborate script, one I knew that Jacob could never manage. Feeling better once I realized that Jacob had given up on his ridiculous line of pursuit, I stopped the car and pulled the note from below the dashboard girl.

I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..."

No. No. NO!! What had I done to deserve a bloody idiot like him for a best friend?

I crumpled up the note and threw out of the window along with the eagle figurine. "Sorry" I called out as it smacked the back of Taylor's head and decided to disappear before Taylor regained his conscious.

* * *

I was going to kill Charlie. It had to be him who let Jacob into the house. He wasn't like my superhero boyfriend who can produce my house key out of thin air. He was a freaking, insensitive werewolf who didn't know when to give up!!! The cause of my irritation was a yellow post it stuck on my fridge door. I had returned from school an hour back and had just opened the fridge door getting ready to cook today's dinner when I noticed the note. After that I saw the vase of orchids on top of the fridge. I didn't know Jacob even knew the meaning of orchids let alone how they looked. But against all odds, there was a beautiful bunch of orchids on the top of the fridge. I sighed and picked up the note.

"Bell, Seth said that orchids are real romantic.

So here they are – delivered at your doorstep.

You know you'll give in sooner or later…

So why don't u just forgive me sooner!!!

Talk to me Bells!! We need each other"

The maddening part of the note was that a part of me knew he was right. He was my best friend and I did need him; just not while he wanted more than friendship. I crumpled the paper and used it to start the fire. I just planned on making it much later

* * *

I opened the door to let Charlie in and noticed what looked like an order form lying on the doorstep.

I grunted. What no flowers this time I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Dear Bella…

Sorry but I don't have enough to pay for the flowers. Be a pal and pay the order from me – it was for you after all."

And I was left holding a price order.

Dear Miss Bella Swan

Amount: $500

'_Say it with flowers'_ service

* * *

K.. I have never tried this before!! So please, please review!!! Or I might just have to send Jacob and his flower delivery service after you :D


	2. Matchmaker, matchmaker make me a match…

Ch2: Matchmaker, matchmaker make me a match…

I was sitting at a coffee shop watching a pretty brunette having lunch with her dog. I took another sip of my coffee and tried not to feel like I was in a James Bond movie. Or maybe in Jane Austen's Emma. Because wasn't that just what I was trying to do – play matchmaker?

See I was getting extremely fed up with Jacob. After the stupid flower stunt, which set me back $100, he progressed to the next part of his scheme which involved a wet cat, a canary and a pregnant woman. Let's just say it ended badly and leave it at that.

So here I was; trying to get Jacob off my back by finding him a hotter girlfriend Synchronize your watches ladies and gentlemen, Bella has a plan!

"Hey! Can I join I you?" I asked, walking up to her table.

"Sure," she said with a smile, "What's your name?"

"Bella," I said, smiling back, "Is that your dog?"

She was taken aback with the abrupt question but replied willingly. "Yep! Chet and I have been through some great adventures together."

"Hmm… perfect! She should get along with Jacob then" I thought to myself. After finding out her name, phone number and the fact that she spent every Tuesday morning at the coffee shop, I decided to head back home. I still needed a plan to get my wolf and Eva together.

Tuesday came; sooner than I expected. I was taking advantage of the bright, sunny morning to send Edward hunting. I hated lying to him, not to mention my pathetic acting skills giving me away all the time, but Edward was still not happy with me seeing the werewolves. "_Dangerous Pups!"_ was what he called them and I knew he would never agree to this plan of mine. So I headed downstairs checking the time along the way – Damn! 9:05? I really need to synchronize my watches better! With my luck he won't even pick up the phone…

He picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Jacob," I said, trying not to sound like a squeaking Pekinese, "It's me Bella."

"BELLA!" he shrieked, so loudly that two sparrows on my window sill dropped dead, "I can't believe you finally called."

"Yeah well… I was kinda wondering if you wanted to catch a cup of coffee with me. Around 11'O clock?"

"Coffee… you… me…" he stuttered. "Will Edward be there?"

"Not today. He's out hunting; so it's just the two of us."

There was a fresh bout of screeching and squealing and I tried very hard not to imagine a puppy who's found a year's supply of free bones. I hung up before his sounds of jubilation could guilt me into telling the truth.

"Go with the plan... Just go with the plan Bella" I told myself as I walked away to get ready.

"1100 hours. Target approaching coffee house" I mumbled to myself as the Mission impossible theme played in my head. Hmm… Maybe Romeo Juliet Take#207 would be better for mental health than all the recent spy movies I had been seeing with Emmet.

I could see Eva through the shop window and Jacob driving up in his car. Now to get my plan into action.

5 minutes later and I'm walking into the café with Jacob trotting behind me like a well behaved puppy.

"Eva!" I called out, pretending to be surprised. "Jacob, this is Eva and her dog Chet. Eva, you remember me Bella and my dog – I mean friend – Jacob." Once the awkward introductions were done the three of us began to get along great together and Eva definitely seemed interested us, or should I say one of us – wink, wink. Everything seemed to be going according to plan. I mean just look at the way our conversation was going.

That's an amazing dress Bella

OMG! - batting eyelashes - That's just what I was going to say. You have good taste Jacob.

Hmmmm…

Hey Bells! Did you leave your jacket in the car? Let me go get it for you.

Oh don't worry Jake - you don't need to get up and get it. I have an extra one she could borrow.

Hmmmmm…

Hey Eva! That's an interesting necklace. Did you make it yourself?

Yep! It's nice isn't it.

Hmmmm…

Finally I couldn't take it any longer. Throwing caution to winds I exclaimed "That's so sweet. You guys are so perfect for each other!"

I waited for a reaction. And waited. And waited some more. Hmm… maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. I was just debating whether to call Charlie or the hospital when they both regained the use of their voices at the same time.

"WHAT?" They both cried in disbelief. And began to splutter a lot more things that I wasn't really listening to.

"Well you see, trying to explain, I just thought that you guys were so good for each other that…. Okay – judging from the looks they were giving me now they definitely didn't understand my plan.

"But Bella it was you I was interested in the whole time!" they both cried at the same time again.

It took me an hour to explain the whole story to Jacob and Eva, come back home and burn my copy of Emma. And then sit down to watch Romeo and Juliet.


End file.
